Diamond in the ruff
by Queen-Of-Angels-Yuki
Summary: Everything in isnt an absolute you have to work hard, be strong and protect your ideals and if you can't well you wing it sometimes that's what life is dont you thing. (Edited by music ninja.)
1. The answer to the problem

Episode 1: Steven or Rose quartz

When I was first born I was told at a quite early age I wouldn't be able to walk without a major surgery. That was when I was 5 unfortunately this irglaty I had caused my foster parents to see me as unwanted and so they handed me back.

My second foster home was quite horrible. They were aggressive often hitting us or worse they barely fed us with the two other kids in the home barely acknowledging my existence. That was when I 10 they found out our situation and gave us to another foster parent.

age 14 was the finale moment of my life I was brought into a woman she was nice and gentle though I didn't really trust her in fact I ran off often. On my final night I was hit by a car running off from a fight you'd think this would be the end...but it's only the beginning.

* * *

-marissa-

When she was born, or should she say made she awoke in what looked like a very dead part of the valley.

She had purplish blue skin, long straight dark bluish purple hair that went up to her thigh, and eyes of the same color expect light purple and diamond pupil. Her outfit was a long sleeved purple midriff shirt, a dark purple short shorts and long black high heeled boots. On her exposed belly was a bluish purple diamond just above the belly button her lips were a little lighter then her hair but darker than her skin.

She was met by a large woman her height. She reached and touched her purple skinned.

"Are you alright?" The woman asked in a kind way.

She was tall but not as tall as this blue woman. How could a diamond be so kind. "Yes I think I came out."

"You did," said the woman. "Welcome."

"I see." She rubbed her arm. She bowed politely she looked at the purple a pretty dead planet around her. As she took a step the plants started to grow.

"How…. Did you do that?" The other woman she just tilted her head if confused by the question.

The new indigo put her hand on one dead spot before a huge purple miss entered it caseing it to grow plants again all around until it covered each inch and after it did she collapsed and poofed only to be caught by blue diamond.

"Such a precious gem you are," she said with a warm smile. "I'll bring you to the palace to meet the others."

* * *

-With the diamonds-

The diamonds stared at the gem as they waited for the new diamond to reform. When she finished, Indigo looked in awe at the tall beautiful women before her.

"Hello, young one," said the white one. "I am White Diamond."

"I'm Yellow Diamond," said the yellow one in a serious tone.

"I am Blue Diamond," said the blue one from before.

"And I'm Pink Diamond," the pink woman happily said. "I'm so glad to meet you. You're purple! No. More like indigo. Yes. Indigo Diamond!"

"Indigo that is a beautiful word." Indigo said her face natural. Which impressed the diamonds.

"Indigo can either restore life to a planet or destroy any remaining life." Blue calmly said.

"You can?" Pink asked her with awe.

"Indeed she'll be great at removing any lingering organics on earth and prevent any further rebellion," Blue suggested to the other diamonds.

"You wish to send her to Earth so soon after she arrived?" Pink looked fearful for a moment at that thought.

"No. Of course not in a few cycles." Blue went to show indigo around pink became seriously worried if there was no life on earth that meant the rebellion was pointless.

"Pink, you can stay a little longer. But your colony will need you back," said Yellow.

"Yes. And Indigo, you will need a pearl of your own," said White.

Indigo nodded keeping an emotionless look on her face it made pink worried about her detachment. but the others seemed interested in it.

White brought a pearl in front of her. The pearl glowed with an oyster shaped aura around it. And then a voice spoke.

"Please state your name," it said.

"Indigo diamond." She said in a neutral tone the oyster said her name.

"Settings."

"Midnight blue."

"Midnight Blue accepted," said the voice.

The oyster opened and a light formed around the pearl into a humanoid female. She had short dark blue hair and light blue skin. She wore a dark blue one piece leotard, a purple skirt with a see through top, purple stocking, periwinkle flats, and her pearl was on her naval area. She opened her eyes and revealed purple eyes. The girl approached Indigo Diamond and began to sing.

"How do you do, my Indigo Diamond? Thank you for bringing me into the world," she sang, and the she bowed. "I am at your eternal service. Welcome your brand new pearl."

She nodded a soft voice from before spoke up. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"How may I be of service, my diamond?" the pearl asked in a gentle tone.

"Give me data on the produced." She said she wondered about other gems.

"Yes, my diamond," said the pearl. She went to the control panel. "There are a number of gems on Homeworld alone. Your emergence has created new resources for making gems in that area."

Indigo looked at the newly found life being sucked up and the new gems. Then she saw a sapphire purple looking one.

"That's a sapphire," said the pearl. "She can see the future but she's pretty off color."

"I want one." Indigo said in a simple tone.

"Alright. I think we can find one for your court," said pearl. "Any particular color?"

"I want that one." She said her pearl eyes widened.

"An off color? Are you sure, my diamond?" She asked.

"Yes I'm sure. She's my color besides she's blue enough." She said in a simple tone.

"Very well. The Amethyst's may retrieve her for you," said her pearl with a bow. Indigo took a look at her files while her pearl did as she was ordered. She noticed some of the gems were scared of her that came by other looked interested in some of the roses she saw on earth it felt odd knowing how to work something so alien but familiar.

* * *

-On earth with rose-

Rose was pacing back and forth panicked. "She has the power to destroy all life on the earth, Pearl!"

"She also has the power to give life," Pearl reminded her.

"But she's not coming to earth to give life, Pearl!" Rose Quartz shouted angrily. Her hands shot outwards.

"That's probably because she hasn't experienced Earth like we have," said Pearl.

Rose blinked. And then she grinned. "Pearl, you're brilliant!"

"I'm rose I know you fell for it but be realistic shes new and emotionless I'm not sure she'll be like you. We don't even know if she'll listen." Pearl looked more than worried even if they could influence her she was unsure she'll listen.

"Well, we have to try," said Rose.

"But what if she embraces the role of a diamond?" Pearl asked.

Rose frowned and said, "Then I may have no choice but to bubble her."

* * *

-A few cycles later-

She was emotionless as usual as her new gem was brought to her the sapphire looked nervous.

"She's perfect." Indigo that was when the gems nervousness disappeared.

"Thank you, my diamond," said the sapphire. "I honestly saw this going two ways."

Indigo patted her head looking as if a little confused. "Tomorrow I will be going to earth to make the earth decay even if it pains me if I want to protect ones like you I have to do my duty."

"I predict you will meet someone there who will want you to reconsider," said the sapphire.

"Even if I fail I can't reconsider you or someone else could be shattered if they're off colored I'm hoping to grab all the purple one those I can at least save." Was her neutral tone.

"I only predict you meeting this acquaintance, not what your decision will be," said sapphire. "What you decide is entirely up to you."

"Good to know." She left towards the warp pad and disappeared.

* * *

-on earth-

She appeared on earth several ruby guards and a few jaspers as she sat down she begins to suck the life out of the earth killing anything around her.

"Stop!" a voice shouted.

"The rebels!" A ruby shrieked.

"We are the Crystal Gems!" a rose quartz declared, a pearl beside her. "Leave this planet, diamond!"

"Protect our diamond!" a jasper shouted as she and the other soldiers charged.

While they fought the crystal gems could see the dead plants each inch growing as she sucked the life away. They had to act fast. Rose fiercely cut her way through several gems until she finally sliced Indigo Diamond, poofing her.

Once she was in gem form, Rose caught Indigo's diamond and bubbled it.

"She's taken our diamond!" A ruby shouted.

Something odd happened the gem started to glow again. In seconds indigo reformed and hit rose making her fall over.

Indigo looked at the rose. When rose tries to get at her again but this time indigo dodged the move as if she learned it.

"I'm not letting you kill this planet!" Rose shouted.

"I have no choice if I wish to let those in my court live." She took another seat as the jaspers knocked her back casing her stumble. The voice was natural like before.

The life being suked from the ground again.

"This world doesn't belong to the diamonds!" Rose declared.

"No it doesn't but it will die there is no recourse for that. We are all forced to make hard choices and I won't let you ruin the lives of gems you care nothing for." Was her calm tone as if it was a fact.

"And I'll poof you as many times as I need to protect this planet!" Rose shouted while slashing again. Or trying to but she dodged.

"Your wasting your time." The jasper was poofed and as were the rubys.

"What will it take to stop you?!" Pearl asked.

"Can you guarantee the safety of my diamond's court?" Indigo's pearl asked as she stood next to her diamond. "I highly doubt it."

Indigo was poofed again this time she was caught by her pearl she glared at the rose before running into the pad disappearing into the light.

"That takes care of her for a while," said Rose, sheathing her sword.

"She reformed so fast." Pearl said in a simple tone she looked worried. "They'll just send her back." There was an 800 foot meters of dead earth.

"I know," Rose sadly said. "I wish we could convince her to stop."

"Maybe there's a way she can convince them to not send her back here. Maybe we can talk to her the next time we meet instead of trying to fight." The pearl suggested.

"Maybe," said Rose. "Hopefully she'll listen."n."

* * *

-with indigo diamond-

Marissa or indigo those are what she questioned often sense her visit to earth she had to protect those who were considered imperfect.

That was when pink diamond came into her area with the others. "Are you mad at my performance?"

"No not mad nor disappointed were actually worried if she could get to you so quickly your safety comes into question she could have poofed and bubbled you for years." Said Blue Diamond in the same Scottish gentle tone as before..

"Then don't send me back I don't care either way send me to another planet and I'll restore the resources." Indigo said in a simple tone. Through in her mind she was panicking and only pink could hear it. 'Please don't hurt them I don't want them to be hurt.'

"You know it's not my call," said Pink. "But I can try to convince White. Maybe she'll listen to me on this."

"What do you mean?" Indigo asked.

Pink sighed and said over the communicator, "I told them I didn't want to go through with my colony, but the other diamonds told me to finish what I started. I told them I wanted to preserve life on Earth. All that got me was a bunch of humans thrown in a zoo. And now we have rebels."

Blue seemed to think about it for a moment. "Well you can talk to her now if you wish indigo well be sending you back this cycle hopefully rose won't."

"Blue, this rebellion isn't gonna stop," Pink protested. "The rose quartz is just going to keep attacking. Face it, this planet isn't worth the trouble."

"Pink, Indigo has the chance to remove life from that planet stopping the rebellion. And until White deems it she will continue to." Blue calmly said.

Pink frowned. "Okay, Blue."

Blue nodded and then she walked away to talk to White.

Indigo sighed before going to the warp pad. Her pearl followed close behind. She seemed to have something on her mind. Finally, she spoke up.

"My diamond, I know I'm a pearl, but would it be alright if… I learned to fight?" The pearl asked.

"Alright just don't let anyone see." Indigo said in a serious tone.

"I won't," said Indigo's pearl. "The only one who knows is sapphire, and she's been keeping it a secret as well as her own."

"Alright go ahead." She went back to work.

"You won't be disappointed with your guard, I promise," said the pearl with a smile.

"I'm sure you won't fail." She sweetly said rubbing the pearls head with a finger. "Now I must go again."

"Of course, my diamond," said her pearl. "Will you be needing my assistance."

"No." She walked over to the warp pad before disappearing.

* * *

-earth-

She reached earth on the other side and took a seat. Beginning to suck the life out of the earth this time an even larger amount the smoke moved around her killing the plants around her.

"You don't have to do this," said a familiar voice.

Indigo took a moment to open her eyes. "You wouldn't understand. You're risking homeworld gems for you own childish actions."

"I'm sorry. But I just couldn't stand by and watch all of these plants, animals, and humans die," Rose sadly said. "When I saw all of this, no when I experienced it, I realized that we're taking life and leaving nothing behind. All of the beauty of this world will be gone if this colony continues."

She stopped for a moment. "You act if I have a choice." The indigo mist receded. "Until my colony is safe I can't leave permanently."

"What danger could your court possibly be in?" Rose asked. then a thought came to her mind.

"My court is made up of off colored purple." Indigo calmly said then the realization hit rose indigo the emotionless diamond one who showed no interest in pink or the others but she did take an interest in off colored purple gems. She saved the off colored gems she could

The diamond got up and took a step on the warp pad. Disappearing into the warp pad.

"She does have compassion," said Rose. She then frowned sadly. "And meanwhile, how many gems have I been trying to help? None."

Her pearl was silent for a moment as she tried to figure out what to say. Honestly it was hard to think.

"Maybe I should rethink my mission," said Rose. "I'd still save the earth but maybe we should save those who are different as well on home world."

Pearl looked at the warp pad sadly another diamond with compassion. An she was stuck on homeworld.

* * *

-home world-

Indigo took a moment before sitting down on the ground. Her pearl approached her and sat down as well.

"Indigo, you won't be going back to homeworld." Blue said walking in. Then she realized something indigo was sitting there almost sadly.

"I'd kinda like a rose quartz." Indigo sighed surprising blue. "Maybe a jasper as well."

"Why is that?" Blue asked brushing her hair back.

"I'd make me feel more at ease." She sighed. Before Blue sighed and agreed. That was when Pink came on screen.

"I heard about Indigo and the rebels," said Pink.

"Yes," said Blue. "And said she might feel more at ease with two extra quartz soldiers. Specifically a rose and a jasper."

Pink smiled and said, "I know just the pair. I have a rose in the prime kindergarten that would be perfect. I'd have to check the beta kindergarten for a jasper. But, considering the peridot that I heard was assigned to do that, I'm not gonna hope for much."

* * *

-Many cycles later-

Indigo and blue had went to earth in hopes to finally end the rebellion. But what they got was completely different.

Two gems fused indigo watched as a ruby and sapphire fused into a beautiful red and blue gem. When they unfused they got angry threatening to shatter ruby.

Indigo watched as they ran off but was corned by several of the gems until they the gems surrounding them. Indigo walked through the crowded when a thought came into their mind. 'I need you to stab me I'll force my form to poof itself. I need you to jump once I poof don't come back or you'll be shattered I know Blue will do it too.' Their eyes widened indigo was saving their gems.

Ruby nodded pulling out her weapon and pierced her and indigo puffed the two then ran and jumped over the edge to where the earth below would be.

"Indigo!" Blue cried out while picking up her gem, both hers and Indigo's pearls by her sides in concern. "You will be alright. We'll get you home. You can reform."

"I'll take care of you my diamond," said Indigo's pearl.

* * *

-Homeworld-

Indigo reformed hours later on homeworld. Taking a seat. Her pearl sitting next to her. "Hello, my pearl."

"Did that ruby do permanent damage?" the pearl asked looking a little worried the diamond shook her head.

"My gems not cracked my form is fine I'm perfect." She said in a simple tone.

"Maybe we should put off going to Earth again for a while," said the pearl.

"I wasn't required to go back so I won't be." She said in a calm tone.

"Did you know two different gems could fuse like that?" the pearl asked freaking out or such. "And can others do that? Maybe a rose quartz and a pearl? Or a jasper and an amethyst? What about a topaz and a sapphire? Or-or a rutile and an aquamarine?"

"Maybe it's fairly possible."

"What else don't we know?!" the pearl asked in her freak out tone.

She nodded before taking a deep breath. "Pearl, calm yourself."

"I can't help it," said the pearl, trying to calm down. "There's so much that we don't know."

Indigo looked at pearl. "You shouldn't think about things like that."

"What? Why?" Pearl then she realized something. "I'm so sorry my diamond. I did not mean to question your words my diamond."

Indigo understood. "It's ok."

"It's just that…." Pearl said, hesitating for a moment. "Lately, I've been wanting to learn about things. Like gems, and fusion, and other things."

"I see." Indigo took a moment to think about it.

Pearl realized what she said. "Please don't replace me. I'll do better. I'll be the best pearl I can be."

"I don't plan on doing such a thing. As long as you don't ask any questions when the other diamonds or other gems are around." I said in a simple tone.

"I won't. I swear," said Pearl.

"Good I love you very much." She kissee the gems head. "You're my best friend and the only one I trust. I'm afraid to lose you."

"Thank you, my diamond," said Pearl, nearly tearing up.

She took a deep breath going to lay on her bed she had made and try sleeping like she did when she was human.

"I will take messages for you," said Pearl letting her dimond sleep when pink came in to see the pearl on the comp.

"How's Indigo? Is she alright?" Pink the pearl wanted to be rude to her but maintained her composure.

"She's well though I don't understand why you wish to know you've showed no interest in my diamond before." Pearl continued typing on the comp.

"Well, when I heard those rebels attacked her, I started to rethink things," Pink looking pretty concerned. The pearl squinted before going over and nudging her diamond indigo opened her eyes.

"What do you want, Pink." She asked in a calm tone. "And please don't say your rethinking from what I've been told your maturity level is low."

"It's starting to grow," said Pink, smiling sheepishly.

"Do you plan on shattering yourself? If so I suggest you rethink the idea. It will make things worse." Indigo took a human like breath.

Pink blinked in surprise. "Why would I do that?"

"Simple reason it's the easiest way or taking it would be. But I know the others if you were shattered….. They would leave….. Never mind do what you want to treat everyone like a pawn if you want but if you make off colored gems or others take fault for what you'll do remember they won't survive." She stood up before slapping her.

Pink looked shocked.

"I will be forced to do things I hate because of your shellfish attitude. Grow up and stop treating others like toys if you don't understand how others feel they will be in pain." She angrily shouted. "I love you, Pink, but there will be consequences for whatever you do."

Pink narrowed her eyes. "At least I don't act like an obedient drome and do everything I'm told!"

"Do you know why I do?" She asked her in a cold tone. Narrowing her eyes.

"I ...uh."

"No because you can't. Do you have any clue what I feel when I have to hurt something? I feel their pain everything but if an off colored gem is shattered because one of the others think there a bad influence I'd feel horrible I wanted to protect them...but I cant save everyone at least rose is trying to save that world but guess what the moment I was made I had to be perfect. So don't push your problems onto me because you're mad….. I'm not perfect...I… I know I'm not…. But sometimes you can't fight someone with more power and I can't because if I did they might be shattered."

Pink frowned sadly. "I…. I…. Wanted to stop the colony. But nothing I say is getting through to the others. And now the rebels are growing. The ruby and sapphire fusion has joined them."

She hugged pink. "Rose…. Fake your shattering Pink's shattering ...even if it hurts them I will do my best to keep them at bay but no matter what I love you never forget that when you brought those organic creatures here I told them it was my fault I took your punishment but they were more lenient on me but you didn't deserve it." she rubbed her hair.

Pink looked at her. "Can I trust you and your gems to take care of the humans in the zoo? My old garden?"

"Yes. I promise."

* * *

Promises there hard to keep but she would keep it.


	2. Rose petels

Chapter 2: promises

* * *

-With Indigo years later-

Indigo was working ever since Pink's shattering. Though she did her best not to act as if she knew anything. It was comforting enough to have her off color gems safe and sound. Some even fused with one another out of love. But they kept it secret from the other diamonds.

Indigo's most treasured gems were a rose quartz and jasper from Earth. The rose was average compared to the other Earth gems, but Jasper was the most perfect ever made on that planet. But jasper was not treasured like her rose she was a different kind of treasure.

She took a deep breath like before she looked at the ship.

"The humans in the zoo are doing very well," said her pearl. "I included new activities for them to do and included some new music."

"That is good." She said in a gentle tone before taking a note. "I will be leaving to Earth in 24 hours."

"I have had a vision, my diamond," her sapphire said. "Yellow diamond will receive a message from a peridot that the Crystal Gems still alive."

"I know sapphire I was sent an invoice." She said in a calm tone.

"Then you are already aware of the chance you will be given," said sapphire.

"I am I will be going I'd like you to take my pearl and grab the lapis." She said in a simple tone she took an apple in hand taking a bite.

"Yes, my diamond," said sapphire. And then she left with pearl to go back to work.

She worked on her stuff waiting for her pearl and sapphire her jasper came in.

"If you choose to go to Earth, please let me go as your guard, my diamond," said Jasper with a bow.

"Very well." She said in a simple tone.

"I will protect you with my life," said Jasper. "It was what Pink Diamond would've wanted. Rose and I were her last gifts to you after all."

Indigo wondered if jasper was protective for this reason. Or because she was actually worried. Well whatever the reason she was coming.

She got up when her pearl and returned with the Lapis.

Lapis gasped and saluted. "Indigo Diamond! Please don't shatter me! I told the gems everything I know!"

"I'm not gonna shatter you. You're coming with us on our mission to earth."

"I am?" Lapis asked. "Why?"

"Because you've actually been there recently," a peridot explained. "You have the most current information on the planet."

"Thank you, peridot. We will be leaving immediately." Indigo walked off and into the ship to their dismay.

* * *

-on route to Earth-

The crew flew through space to Earth. During the trip, pearl kept tabs on the status of the zoo and the garden. Both were doing well. Some of the more hyper gems were playing games with Spinel. well also keeping the secret of pink being gone.

"Must we lie to her about Pink?" One of the gems asked in concerned looking at pearl. "I mean we play with her but she won't move until Pink comes back."

"I asked my diamond about it. She said it would devastate her to learn the truth," Pearl sadly said. "Maybe I can talk to her."

She turned it off and went to chat with her dimond who was sleeping in her room again. She opened her eyes slightly. "Pearl."

"My dimond about Spinel."

"No you may not tell her….. It's for her own safety I will go to the garden as soon as I can." Indigo diamond said in a simple tone.

"I still can't believe my original diamond lied to her," said Rose.

* * *

-On earth-

Steven and the crystal gems where walking to find a monster when they stopped several huge spots of dead earth were on the ground. "Hey, Pearl, what happened here."

"This is where Rose first met Indigo Diamond," said Pearl, frowning sadly. "Indigo was draining life from the planet. That was back when it was still just us."

"Why would she do that?" Steven asked looking sadly at the ground.

"She wanted to keep her colony safe." Garnet spoke up.

"Wait, this Indigo Diamond had a colony?" Amethyst asked.

"Yes," said Pearl. "Many of her gems were imperfect. She was afraid that the other diamonds would shatter them because they were being a negative influence on her. The thing was she was she was probably the most compassionate and mature of the other diamonds."

"So she and mom couldn't come to an understanding?" Steven asked.

"She didn't come back and she did talk to rose stating she that she no longer needed to come back to her gems safety was preserved because the diamonds no longer wanted her on Earth…..honestly I don't know if they had any meeting after that." Pearl sadly said.

"Is there anything she can do besides destroy?" Amethyst asked, holding a dead flower.

"She doesn't just destroy she can as the diamonds said restore resources as in restore life to an entire planet." Pearl explained sighing sadly. "She poofs the moment she does."

"If she comes back, maybe we can ask her to fix this," said Steven.

"Steven she's not coming back." Pearl said in a calm tone. "And I'm not sure she would help rose…..rose Did something that they would never forgive anyone….she could even heal gems but after the war she never came back."

"But if she does, can't we try?" Steven asked.

"We can try." Pearl said with a gentle smile.

Steven smiled. "Thanks, Pearl."

Garnet hit and poofed the gem monster. "Ok we can go."

"I agree," said Pearl. And then they went to the warp pad.

* * *

-Back on the ship-

indigo looked at the fighting gems her jasper and the peridot we're fighting again.

"The cluster is our top priority!" Peridot shouted.

"It's not as important as avenging my original diamond!" Jasper shouted.

"This is not about revenge jasper. Rose quartz is gone and even if she wasn't it bring Pink back. We are here to check the cluster nothing less nothing more and maybe we can get some more humans for the zoo I'm sure she'd enjoy that." Indigo put her finger under jaspers chin. "Now my beautiful jasper please go check on my rose I was having her check on the status of earth."

"Yes, my diamond," said Jasper, smiling. "And I apologize. I was hoping to bring you peace."

"It's alright jasper go ahead." She smiled. Before walking to her room on the ship

* * *

Indigos room

She closed the door behind her before sliding down the wall. "Why do I have to be in this world? A world where I'm powerful but weak."

"I've read that some things happen for a reason," said her pearl. "And let's not forget that you are the reason many off color gems are still formed."

"That doesn't mean it's not hard I must act as if I'm perfect pearl I'm tired." she laid her head down between her legs. "So very tired."

What did I expect

Did I expect everything to go right

Did I expect you understand

Did I expect this world to understand

I don't know what's right anymore.

I don't know what they want anymore

Did I do something wrong

I keep expecting them to change

Keep expecting them not to order me

I kept expecting them to the error of their ways.

But no it was a dream

And no I can't change

who they are.

So here I am

Protecting them

Once again in of them

Can it change can I ever feel like

They're finally safe.

Her pearl looked sadly at her diamond before hugging her leg. They sat quietly there for a long while.

* * *

-Earth-

Steven and the gems translated a message from Lapis and learned what was coming. The gems immediately ordered that the people evacuate. This included Steven and Greg.

Steven looked out the window in thought. "Maybe when indigo arrives she'll see how great the planet is now and not wanna hurt it."

"I don't know, Steven," Greg said in concern watching the road. "Pearl said Indigo Diamond wasn't the easiest to convince to stop anything."

Steven looked sad. "I wonder why."

Greg hasested. "They don't want you thinking about them that way and it's not like I was there… so I don't know for sure…"

"Dad, think of them like what?"

"Like aliens who invaded. Rose wasn't able to get Indigo to go because she was protecting her colonies gems and the only reason she didn't destroy the planet was because the diamonds asked her to come back and then everyone was almost destroyed and only saved by Rose with her shield."

"Why didn't the gems ever tell me?" Steven sadly asked.

"Because they didn't want you to think of them like that." Then Steven realized something.

"Dad, stop the van." Steven said in a serious tone. Greg's eyes widened.

"What? No. The gems don't want you to be involved." Greg quickly said in panic only for Steven to speak up again.

"They need me, dad. They need my shield. Dad, please stop the- dad, look out." Greg swerved the van when nearly running into lion and stopping near the road Steven got out running over to the big cat getting on. "Sorry, dad, I have to help them."

Greg hesitated for a moment before nodding. That was when lion ran off.

* * *

-on the beach with Crystal gems-

The gems were doing their best to fight off the ship. Pearl and Amethyst even fused into Opal and shot arrows at the ship. But they barely made a dent.

They unfused. "Well that isn't working." Before sighing sadly. "At least Stevens safe."

"Hay guys." They all stared in shock as the hand landed a little above the sand its fingers landing on the ground a ball ran down to the tip and opened revealing a peridot lapis a jasper a rose quarts! A pearl and none other then indigo diamond.

"Whoa! Pearl, there's two of you!" Amethyst exclaimed.

Pearl groaned and said, "That's a different pearl."

"Ah the rangaid pearl and-" indigo she blinked as she stared at the amethyst. "Leave the Amethyst alone. We will take the pearl to face punishment poof the fusion then we shall check on the cluster."

Amethyst stood in front of Pearl and pulled out her whip. "She's not going anywhere! And you're all leaving!"

"Indigo Diamond!" Steven's voice called. "Indigo Diamond, you have to stop!"

"Steven!" The gems cried.

"You wish me to stop….. And we're not leaving until our job is done." She started to hum when Amethyst whip shot at her she was quickly yanked towards the diamond and ended up in her hand.

"Steven, get out of here!" Garnet shouted.

"You. I know who you are. I suggest you take my advice and leave. The pearl will take punishment for her role but I know you weren't there." She said in a calm tone before she bubled amethysts form. Amethyst tried to break out but it was like ten times tougher than a normal bubble.

"You're not hurting my friends!" Steven declared.

"Steven, stay out of it!" Lapis pleaded.

"No!" Steven said while running ahead. "I'm a crystal gem too!"

"Jasper incopacitate the human. I don't wish for a child to get hurt." Indigo said in a calm tone. "And bring him with he'll be safer in the zoo then earth."

"Right, my diamond," said Jasper with a smirk she ran towards the gem first causing her to poof into two.

Steven watched into fear before he was knocked out.


End file.
